


Set Me On Fire

by BloodBunny_26



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Romance, Serial Killers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBunny_26/pseuds/BloodBunny_26
Summary: This is a story about finding new love, but not forgetting the old one.Chapters are going to be songs that I listened to while writing this they probably will not correlate to the chapter it titles directly but still figured I'd share a little.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Reader, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Set Me On Fire

This is going to be a slow updated story. This work used to be called Feathered One of Many and has since been changed. Like before my Husband has been sent to Afghanistan and I stay very busy. Please bear with me. I think this new plot is going to go better, and am more comfortable writing this one. Thank you for your time and patience.

Xoxo  
BB


End file.
